Beginning
by eau de toilette
Summary: El principio de un descubrimiento. D/G


**A/N:** Hola! He escrito mi primer intento de Draco/Ginny. Tengo un año en ser fiel seguidora de este pairing , que en realidad es mi favorito entre favoritos. Y bueno , no soy una gran escritora y segun yo tenia una idea , pero al comenzar a escribirla me salio asi. Espero que sea de su agrado y que cualquier error o gramatica pueden decirmela. Tiene spoilers de HBP aunque la mayoria es AU.

Gracias.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Beginning**

* * *

Lo contemplaba desde un lejano asiento en la librería. Nunca supo el porqué y el como sucedió pero últimamente lo observaba con cierta frecuencia. O tal vez mucha. El joven Slytherin tenía un _no sé que_ le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía cómo describirlo. Si bien no era tan atractivo como Harry o Dean; Malfoy siempre se caracterizaba por su porte y su elegancia. Y por su vestimenta costosa y su cabello rubio casi platino siempre arreglado. Ah y esa nariz delgada y aristocrática. Y ese semblante tranquilo cada vez que lo encontraba leyendo y la manera en que su frente se arrugaba ligeramente.

Y por un momento pensó que era _casi_ atractivo.

Pero cuando el joven noto que alguien le observaba y sus ojos grises y fríos se fijaron en ella y un gesto se superioridad apareció en su rostro, Ginny simplemente regreso su mirada a su libro, que aun se encontraba en la primera pagina, frustrada.

_;;*_

Una mañana, mientras el trío y Ginny se dirigían al lago a descansar se toparon con el joven Slytherin y sus aliados. Sucedió lo que usualmente ocurría en ese tipo de circunstancias. Insultos infantiles y una que otra mala palabra por ahí. Y cuando Draco dijo un comentario pesado a la pelirroja acerca de su _horrendo cabello zanahoria_ y Ron comenzó a protestar como de costumbre, Ginny permaneció callada y miro al rubio. Y descubrió que no la miraba con desdén ni con desprecio.

Sino con interés.

;;*

Despues de estudiar varias horas con Luna en la librería, Ginny se dirigía a su dormitorio. Era algo tarde y no había tanta luz como de costumbre. De pronto, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y como su espalda hizo contacto con una fría pared.

—Suéltame. —intento separarse del muchacho, pero era más fuerte que ella. Y después de varios intentos fallidos se rindió y simplemente emitió un suspiro frustrado.

—No lo creo Weasley. —respondió con esa fastidiosa mirada que tanto detestaba.

— ¿Qu-que haces? — sintió cierto pánico al observar que se estaba acercando a su rostro a una distancia muy peligrosa y de pronto, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y perderse en el, en sus labios y en el aroma de su perfume costoso.

Pero después de cierto tiempo y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el había desaparecido.

;;*

Los días continuaron como usual. Evitaba mirarlo a toda costa pero cuando sus ojos la traicionaban y su mirada se dirigía a él; se encontraba con ese par de ojos inexpresivos observándola. Siempre.

Y se forjo la idea de que tal vez la consideraba bonita pero su idea se desvaneció por completo al encontrarse por accidente a él y a Pansy sentada en su regazo una tarde en un salón abandonado y vio como sus ojos grises la miraron con fastidio y Ginny no sintió tristeza sino rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Aunque más tarde, Neville le regalo a ella y a Luna una caja de tortugas de chocolate y su rabia desapareció y paso una agradable tarde con ellos.

Y Ginny se olvido de Malfoy por un tiempo.

;;*

Pero los tiempos cambiaron. Se empezaban a notar rostros alarmados y preocupados. Hermione le mencionaba lo poco que Harry dormía y como Ron se mostraba más nervioso cada día.

Fue entonces cuando lo observo.

Se encontraba pálido y su rostro estaba más marcado. Tenía unas terribles ojeras que hacían verle de mayor edad. Se encontraba mas callado y ahora se sentaba solo. También veía como los demás Slytherin restantes murmuraban acerca de el pero al parecer a él no parecía importarle en absoluto. Aunque hubo algo que le preocupo más.

Siempre traía su brazo izquierdo cubierto.

Fue entonces cuando un día le siguió y en un salón desocupado lo quiso enfrentar. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él e intentar besarlo pero el joven la rechazo y la empujo.

Y ella grito frustrada y por impulso, tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo que ella sospechaba era verdad.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto horrorizada al contemplar la horrible y repugnante imagen en su brazo.

—Vete. — fue su seca respuesta.

—¡No! ¡No me iré! — lo tomo del rostro forzándolo a que la mirase.

—¡Te dije que te vayas! !Vete! ¡No quiero saber de ti! —grito con más fuerza y Ginny conocía todas sus expresiones pero esta era desconocida para ella.

—Te odio. —la pelirroja le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se fue.

Pero no lo odiaba.

;;*

La guerra estaba en su punto crucial. Tal pareciese como si fueran a perder la batalla. Sus oponentes eran mayores en cantidad pero siempre las palabras de su hermano Fred la tranquilizaban.

— ¡Corran y tomen sus varitas! —la voz de su padre se escucho en el salón donde se refugiaban y en un instante lo único que pasaba en su mente era aniquilarlos. Pero en un momento al ser perseguida, alguien la tomo por sorpresa y la escondió en un pequeño cuarto.

—Tu…— se lleno de asombro al verlo nuevamente y al notar que tenía muchas heridas en su rostro. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sh… te escucharan. Simplemente mis padres y yo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. — su respuesta hablaba volúmenes de sus errores y por querer hacer lo correcto ante el mundo, escogió el camino equivocado pero para eso existían las segundas oportunidades.

Y ella pronuncio un ligero hechizo y sano sus heridas.

—Ya no hay movimiento, puedes irte. — dijo el rubio tiempo después al inspeccionar el pasillo.

—_Draco_. — era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Y lo dijo tan natural como si lo conociese de siempre y como si no importase que ella era una Weasley traidora y él un Malfoy.

Y Draco la miraba expectante.

E hizo lo que tanto tiempo anhelaba hacer. Lo beso por un largo tiempo.

;;*

Nunca supo como termino pero cuando la realidad la golpeo se dio cuenta de la realidad y de las terribles pérdidas humanas. Y Fred. Oh su hermano Fred, el que siempre la cuido y la protegió y al que siempre le tenía una confianza profunda e inexplicable que con todos sus hermanos.

Y en vez de una celebración por haber vencido a las fuerzas oscuras y por Harry que venció a Voldemort, más bien parecía un funeral.

Mientras Ron la abrazaba se mirada se fijo en una mesa lejana. Lucius, Narcissa y su hijo permanecían ahí.

Y ojos grises se cruzaron con ojos marrones.

Ginny se separo de su hermano y se dirigió al lago, con la excusa que necesitaba estar sola.

Y ahí lo encontró esperándola.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambos se abrazaron y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Y Draco la sostuvo permaneciendo callado y acariciando su larga cabellera rojiza hasta que Ginny se tranquilizo.

—Todo estará bien. — fueron las palabras exactas que ella necesitaba en ese momento y _le creyó_.

;;*

Lo contemplaba. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de observarlo sin ninguna culpa. Acariciaba tranquilamente su delicado cabello rubio, tan delgado y fino que hasta lo envidiaba.

En un instante, el rubio abrió sus ojos mirándola extrañado.

—Ginny , ¿Qué sucede?

—Una vez mencionaste que mi cabello era horrendo.

—Ah eso… —una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro.

—¡Draco!

—Tu cabello no es horrendo sino hermoso. — beso su frente delicadamente— vuelve a dormir.

Y acurrándose más hacia él, cerro sus ojos y poco después se durmió.

Definitivamente todo estaba bien.

* * *

**A/N**: Bien , espero que les haya agradado. Aunque no me siento asi tan convencida del final pero creo que era necesario. Y claro , gracias por tomar tu tiempo y por leer. Tengo en el futuro escribir mas drinnys por si tenian el pendiente.

Un saludo.


End file.
